Messaging
by Kate28
Summary: (CJDanny)What if CJ had been IMing Danning in 'The Supremes?


Title: Messaging

Author: Kate

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, just borrowing them

Rating: PG (but I really am quite hopeless at that)

Spoilers: Up to The Supremes

Feedback: Is always appreciated at

Authors Note: Remember CJ was Instant Messaging someone in The Supremes – I decided it would be much nicer if it were Danny instead of Ben and this fluff is what happened. So if you hate reading IM's I'd stop reading now.

Fishboy says: Hey

Gails mom says: Hey back at you I thought you were interviewing anonymous sources all day

Fishboy says: They do actually have names you know – I'm just not prepared to disclose them and even Pulitzer Prize winning reporters need to eat

Gails mom says: You gotta slip that in at every opportunity?

Fishboy says: Just reminding you what a catch I am

Gails mom says: I'm not fishing

Fishboy says: So you busy?

Gails mom says: I can chat for a minute – even Press Secretaries need to eat – and sometimes I even get to

Fishboy says: You should take better care of yourself

Gails mom says: Myself is fine thankyou very much

Fishboy says: Oh I know. I know exactly how fine you are

Gails mom says: Danny!!!!

Fishboy says: In fact you were so fine this morning that I am going to make sure you are fine all over again tonight

Gails mom says: DANNY!

Fishboy says: Really shouldn't have started thinking about this morning – starting to get really uncomfortable

Gails mom says: Ha serves you right brb Toby just walked in

Fishboy says: k

Gails mom says: Back - Toby just hand creamed himself trying to see who I was talking to

Fishboy says: So do they all still think you are dating Yosemite Sam

Gails mom says: You really should be nicer to Ben – if it weren't for him everyone would be wondering why I have a goofy grin on my face all the time

Fishboy says: And just why do you have a goofy grin?

Gails mom says: hmmmmmmmmmm

Fishboy says: well

Gails mom says: I'm thinking

Fishboy says: Don't hurt yourself

Gails mom says: Now I'm not going to tell you

Fishboy says: Go on I'll behave I promise

Gails mom says: The goofy grin is because I'm truly madly deeply besottedly in love

Fishboy says: CJ I don't think besottedly is a word

Gails mom says: I thought you were going to behave and for that comment I take it back

Fishboy says: Take back besottedly? I don't think anyone would want it

Gails mom says: Fine I take it all back – there is no goofy grin – no love - nothing and by the way I have decided I will start dating Ben

Fishboy says: Over my dead body

Gails mom says: It can be arranged!

Fishboy says: I'm sorry

Gails mom says: Say it with roses fishboy!

Fishboy says: 3 dozen delivered to your desk at work?

Gails mom says: Sure if you want Ben to get the credit

Fishboy says: No I think I'll wait and bring them in person. So how happy is Ben about covering for us?

Gails mom says: Well I wouldn't say 'happy' exactly but he understands the situation

Fishboy says: You don't think everybody else would understand, I mean it's not like I'm in the press room anymore?

Gails mom says: We've been through this – you may not be in my press room but you are still a political reporter – somehow it will be spun badly

Fishboy says: Yeah I know

Gails mom says: Good. You mean too much to me to take chances

Fishboy says: So hows my baby?

Gails mom says: I hope to God you are talking about the fish otherwise I might need to go and slash my wrists

Fishboy says: I was, but would it be so bad? The other?

Fishboy says: CJ?

Fishboy says: CJ – you ok?

Fishboy says: CJ – I'm sorry just ignore me

Gails mom says: I'm thinking

Fishboy says: About whether the fish is ok or whether you would really slash your wrists?

Gails mom says: ok yeah slashing the wrists would be a bit dramatic – you really want to have this conversation now?

Fishboy says: I'd rather do it face to face but I think you would change the subject – I think you'd feel safer this way

Gails mom says: You know me far too well – you know that

Fishboy says: Yeah I know. So?

Gails mom says: You seriously want to discuss this?

Fishboy says: Yeah I do

Gails mom says: Ok – to be honest it's not something I have really thought about and there are so many factors against it – the obvious one being my age

Fishboy says: I'm not asking for a guarantee just maybe that we think about it hypothetically and see what happens

Gails mom says: See what happens???? I'm sure no babies have ever been conceived using the 'see what happens' method – shall we have sex in the back of the car just to increase our chances?

Fishboy says: Hey you actually said the word baby and the world didn't stop spinning

Gails mom says: Technically I typed the word baby so I don't think it counts

Fishboy says: I'm not asking for anything and I certainly don't expect anything all I want you to do is think about the idea

Gails mom says: I suppose I can think about it

Fishboy says: And then maybe when you have finished thinking we could talk?

Gails mom says: Oh I think it is a safe bet that we will talk – you don't get to open a can of worms like this and not have to talk about it

Fishboy says: Do you think there will be yelling involved?

Gails mom says: Possibly

Fishboy says: What about lecturing?

Gails mom says: More than likely

Fishboy says: Any chance of some kissing?

Gails mom says: I think that is a safe bet

Fishboy says: So do you think you will be ready to yell, lecture and kiss tonight?

Gails mom says: Amongst other things

Fishboy says: You going to give me an idea of what you are thinking now?

Gails mom says: Nope

Fishboy says: Please

Gails mom says: No – you are just going to have to be patient

Fishboy says: They say it's a virtue but I find it highly over-rated

Gails mom says: Practice

Fishboy says: You know I love you right

Gails mom says: I suspected

Fishboy says: See you at home tonight

Gails mom says: Can you put the garbage out if you get in before me?

Fishboy says: Ah the domesticity of it!

Gails mom says: Well if you like the domesticity so much you can also make the bed

Fishboy says: Walked right into that one didn't I?

Gails mom says: Yep

Fishboy says: What time do you think you'll be done

Gails mom says: Who knows Toby and Josh are trying to get Evelyn Baker Lang on the Supreme Court so I'm guessing it will be late.

Fishboy says: They can't be serious

Gails mom says: Oh yeah they are. They're in crusade mode

Fishboy says: It makes me almost wish I was back there so I could watch

Gails mom says: Yeah but then I wouldn't get to come home to you so you can just stay right where you are!

Fishboy says: Fair point

Gails mom says: See you tonight

Fishboy says: Love you

Gails mom says: Love you too

Fishboy says: xxx

Gails mom says: xxx

Fishboy has left the conversation


End file.
